


-with a good time

by Kimmicoda



Series: Yoi songfics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drinking, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmicoda/pseuds/Kimmicoda
Summary: (Based on p!@td's song 'Don't threaten me with a good time', or really this is me just listening to it for a few hours.)Yuuri has always had a bad experience with making sure his alcohol levels and him are on good terms so that he doesn't forget what happens when he does drink. But sometimes you need to unwind and have a good time you know?





	-with a good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujoshikoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/gifts).



> Hello here's a little songfic drabble my friend fujoshikoi and I were talking about. I'm open to making more drabbles like this based on songs so yes!
> 
> Thank you for looking and I hope you like it <3

Taking his glasses off, Yuuri pinched at the bridge of his nose before exhaling roughly down at the textbook in front of him. After studying for 2 plus hours all the words had started to blur and become a complete mess on the page. And to make matters worse nothing had been sticking for the last 10 minutes. He knew it wasn’t suddenly going to become spontaneously coherent causing him to ace the next test. With no oasis in sight Yuuri shut the book angrily.

 

Why did I even sign up for this class anyway? Yuuri asked himself before tossing his book onto the precautious pile of textbooks next to himself. It didn’t fall over but really he didn’t have the heart to look over and care if it really had or hadn’t.

 

He also didn’t care about a lot of things now as pointed look at the door had Yuuri sighing and wondering where his roommate could be at. It was almost 10pm on a friday night and there was no sign of the Thai man anywhere.

 

Yuuri was worried but soon a text was sent over making him bite his lip instead.

 

‘Hey I’ll be at the apartment soon. Get in your best party outfit and be ready to go.’

 

Laughing at the balls Phichit had, Yuuri pushed some keys before sending a text back. ‘I don’t want to go out. I rather keep my wits to myself for tonight thanks.’

 

Barely a second later another text came through. ‘Come on Yuuri let your inner Eros out. It’s been weeks since you have let loose. You deserve it. Be ready in 5.’

 

Dropping the phone onto the bed next to him Yuuri sighed once more before standing up. It was true he hadn’t gone clubbing with Phichit for a while but it was with good reason. Most of the times they had gone he didn’t remember the experience afterward due to him getting shit faced drunk. Phichit’s babyface hurt him though to that extent and made it so he couldn’t get drinks from the bars they went. But somehow the younger always got alcohol anyway during the night.

 

Pulling out some clothes Yuuri tossed them on his bed while jiggling his leg around. Why was he doing this? Just because Phichit said they were going clubbing didn’t mean he really had to. He had shoved off ever going again since last time he had woken up from one of their nights out with a collection of hickies on his throat.

 

Not knowing who put them there had made him panic and not talk to Phichit for nearly a day. Granted it would of been longer but the puppy dog face given from the younger had broken Yuuri barely 12 hours in dammit.

 

And since nothing else appeared wrong with his body Yuuri had forgiven him easiely. But it had been 3 weeks since that had happened what if it would happen once more?

 

The worries hung in his head long enough that he didn’t even hear the door opening to their shared apartment. Nor here when his own door to his room opened.

 

“Oh Yuuri you’re doing it again.” Phichit said finally bringing Yuuri out of his inner musings. “If you really don’t want to go out we don’t have to. We can just stay in and watch movies or something.”

 

That was 100 percent what Yuuri wanted to do but at the same time...he was sort of excited to go out and have fun again. “It’s fine besides you’re right I need to let loose a bit. Our midterms aren’t for a couple more weeks so it should be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” He said with worry tracing itself into his voice but also excitement was too. 

 

Confirming with a small nod, the slight Thai man epped loudly before quickly bypassing the clothing Yuuri had laid out and selecting something from his own collection. The form fitting clothing felt weird on him but Yuuri still went with it some more of the excitement coming from Phichit leaking into him. Maybe tonight was going to be a good one.

 

\-------

 

Lies it was all lies that he told himself about going out with Phichit. It was not turning out to be a good night at all. Barely 5 minutes in of going into the bar Yuuri had seen his crush from college along with another person, there dancing and probably grinding together on the dance floor. 

 

It was just his luck that he would find out now that Viktor wasn’t gay. Not that Yuuri ever had a chance in a million years of going out with him Yuuri could still dream right?

 

But having a tall probably beautiful woman on his arm pretty much stole that idea away from him. The skirt and high heels looked amazing on them and it made Yuuri want to get the first drink into him that much sooner. 

 

And oh luck would have it they were selling dollar glasses of champagne for this hour. Neat-

 

“Yuuri that’s your 10th one, come on let’s go enjoy ourselves out there on the dance floor. Get you moving a bit. It may be a bar but I think we need to pace you a little more with the liquor.”

 

Tossing back another glass Yuuri smiled knowing the said liquor was hitting him nicely now. “You’re wrong Chitty, this is my 15th one!” Then he put the glass down turning to the very floor Phichit was talking about. He squinted a moment wondering why he wasn’t out there. It was always fun dancing to the beat of the club around him and other people’s bodies but he frowned thinking why he was avoiding the area due. Was it due to something or someone?

 

Whoever it was he didn’t really know or care at the moment. Turning back to Phichit Yuuri flashed him a smile. “How about this I’ll have two more and you can too! Then, then we can go dance yeah?”

 

The face Phichit gave him was concerning but Yuuri didn’t think much of it as he waved at the bartender to give him the amazing liquor again. He had milked this place well on their promo but he didn’t care too much at the time. Or ever.

 

Handing Phichit two of them Yuuri licked his lips before flinging one of his own back before feeling it trickle down his throat. His eyes closed at the wonderful flavor blooming on his tongue smacking his lips soon after. So good and even if it wasn’t Yuuri was probably too far gone to care.

 

With eyes closed still, Yuuri kept his other one in his hand debating on drinking it or not. He didn’t ever notice Phichit’s own full glasses moving to one hand before he was being pulled by his free one into the crowd dancing there or really grinding all around them. The color of silver coming by made him pause tugging at Phichit’s vise like grip. Who is that-but it makes Phichit stop causing Yuuri’s thoughts to halt and a smile to erupt on Phichit’s face.

 

“Man am I glad we finally made it over to you guys. Yuuri apparently needed some liquid courage like last time.” Phichit laughed making the other people who he was talking to laugh with.

 

“It’s quite alright. The night’s still young isn’t it?” The man with beautiful silvery hair said causing Yuuri’s heart to race from it. “Though getting drunk this early isn’t good.”

 

It was so beautiful it made him want to cry.

 

“Oh Yuuri don’t cry.” The man said before Yuuri’s scattered thoughts jolted altogether. Did he say that out loud?

 

A smirk from the other’s lips seemed to tell him that was true. It was almost enough to start sobering him up but still he clung to that boozy high of his to some extent. “V-Viktor?!” He stuttered suddenly afraid to be in close paremitey with the other. But what about the tall woman in heels and a skirt-

 

Yuuri blinked as he looked at the ‘woman’ he had originally thought Viktor was there with. It actually wasn’t a woman at all but a lovely man in what he supposed was actually drag.

 

“A little rude on there but thank you for calling me lovely Yuuri.” The man winked before leaning on Phichit’s shoulder who welcomed it it looked like.

 

Yuuri almost tossed back the other champagne in his hand if Viktor hadn’t clamped his hand around his own hand stopping him. “Come now Yuuri you don’t need any more alcohol in your system. Didn’t you promise me you would remember this time?”

 

“Remember?” Yuuri said out loud thinking about what the hell drunk Yuuri had promised. No wait he was drunk Yuuri right now shit.

 

A look goes over Viktor’s face before a gentle smile filters through it. “This.” And then lips descended on his. Kissing that was so gentle yet forceful against his own, that Yuuri knew if Viktor didn’t have a hold of his hand he would of dropped his glass right there and then. That wouldn’t of been good, and soon after that thought passed Viktor was pulling away making Yuuri want to lean forward for some more time to kiss him. It was like he was in his own little bit of heaven when they were kissing. And well Yuuri...he wanted more of it.

 

“Oh no nuh uh Yuuri you need to win my favor for now since you might not remember me again. You can’t get any more kisses until you win it.”

 

“Win what?” Yuuri asked, his rational thinking out the door as he thought about Viktor’s lips pressed against his own once more. And more and more and-

 

“A dance battle.” The blonde man in a skirt announced before cheers all around them erupted making Yuuri blush then get a determined look in his eyes. A dance battle huh? This he could do. With all the music and styles he dabbled in it would be no sweat.

 

“What kind and who?” Yuuri asked looking towards him. It was almost like the man got an evil look in his eyes before answering him.

 

“Stripper pole and me.” Then the man-even though he was in high heels- run up to the stage waiting for him to join with next to a pole that jutted up to the ceiling. How Yuuri had missed the poles that went up on the stage there was no reason why. They must of always been there surily. But why must it be doing that for a dance off? Why?

 

“Wait what-” 

 

“Yuuri go on and dance with Chris! I’ve always wanted to see your moves. And well his too but still come on go up there!” Phichit gushed his eyes brightening as he grabbed his phone out now.

 

“Phichit.” Was what was said back hurriedly before Yuuri contemplated for a moment what to do. The crowd was cheering for him to go up there with Chris and even Viktor looked bemused about this sudden turn of events. So really what did Yuuri have to lose with going up there in the first place? He’d had lessons before to his own chardigen and Phichit knew about it. Never seen him do it granted but the techniques did great for his abs. Without anymore thinking on the part Yuuri jumped up next to Chris ready to dance for Viktor.

 

\-----

 

Or so he had thought. What he had thought seemed to have been tough shit apparently and never taken into account with the amount of alcohol he had consumed prior to the challenge. Nor the ones men were pressing into his hands for more.

 

Yuuri had lost and couldn’t ever have Viktor now it seemed he was doomed to a life of loneliness and no love. Why did he do that-

 

“Okay Yuuri I won even though I’ve got to admit your moves were very good. You should come train with me sometime.” Chris purred hugging him close with his hand ghosting over his ass Yuuri thought. Really he didn’t know what he was thinking anymore.  “I knew you could move but that fall you had didn’t help you at all. You could of won if that didn’t happen hmm? Maybe you’re a bit more drunk than you let on?” Chris teases before squeezing one of his butt cheeks he knew.

 

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am.” Yuuri muttered fast  tilting away from the other to hand him the skirt he had flung off to show off his legs while they had spun on the poles. He too had stripped-it was called a stripper pole for a reason come on-but now at least his pants were back on and his shirt semi straight.

 

“Thank you. So for me winning you get to wear my shoes for the rest of the night.”

 

Blinking Yuuri looked at Chris trying to listen to his words correctly and coherently. “So I can still get Viktor then? Didn’t we just dance for him? I want Viktor.”

 

“Pfft sure you can have lover boy just put the shoes on mon cheri.” The other laughed dangling the pair of said shoes right there in front of him.

 

If that was a small price to pay to still get Viktor’s favor it seemed and Yuuri was all for it. Once they were on though he did have a little difficulty walking. But now he was the same height as Viktor right? He could wobble around and use Viktor’s shoulders to keep upright. That sounded amazing.

 

And that’s where he wound up falling right back into Viktor’s arms a smile wide on his face as he stumbled. “Where were we?” He asked before capturing Viktor’s lips to his without an answer to his rhetorical question.

 

They were soft, strawberry flavored and so dream like that Yuuri didn’t know if this was a dream or not. If it was he didn’t want to wake up from it.

 

\----------

 

It felt like he had kept a cotton ball in his mouth all night and now was getting the repercussions of going out with Phichit last night. And of course he didn’t remember anything that had happened last night at all. Not that it seemed like he even tried not getting drunk.

 

16 champagne glasses wasn’t it....something like that. Groaning Yuuri sat up in his bed wishing his head would stop pounding when he did so. “Fuckkkk fuck fuck!” 

 

“Yuuri are you up yet?” Phichit called walking in to his bedroom after Yuuri yelled. “Ah you are now right? So how are you feeling?”

 

“Why did you let me do that last night?” Yuuri grumbled clutching at his head before standing up and wobbling for a moment. 

 

“I didn’t let you do anything. You did that all by yourself. Though it’s probably a good thing you did you were the life of the party. Even gave Chris a run for his money after your first challenge with him.” Came the answer as Phichit started fiddling with his phone.

 

Rubbing his head Yuuri grabbed his glasses to look over at Phichit more clearly. “Who’s Chris and what did I do exactly?”

 

“This!” He said extending his hand over to show off a photo to Yuuri that had the blood draining from his face faster than he could say the name Viktor who was in the picture with him. The next thing Phichit did was swipe to the right to a video addressing him leaning on Viktor heavily in heels.

 

“So Yuuri-hey hey listen to me-so finish this for me. ‘The night is heating up.’” Phichit sang making Yuuri blush in real life while video him listened. “‘Raise hell and turn it up, saying if you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe. Oh yeah-”

 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” On screen Yuuri sang before kissing Viktor deeply making Phichit laugh in both instances.

 

Yuuri tried burying his head as Phichit kept trying to show him more ways he had embarrassed himseld last night. "How am I ever going to be able to face walking pass Viktor going to Chem now? I can’t believe I did all that Peach.” Yuuri sighed the pounding of his alcohol induced headache hitting him harder.

 

“Oh the same as always except-” Phichit smirked before waving a piece of paper in front of him. “You might not just walk past him but with him from now on ” 


End file.
